Fortune of Death
by satomika
Summary: Fuuko goes to a fortune teller and guess what fortune she's got! Rated T for language... please review! ToFuu


Fortune of Death

A/N: Hi there!

I just want to say that this fic was done about 3-4 months ago…

I'm so lazy to type this fic because it's so long… so I asked my friend and classmate, Julie Allidem to type this…

And I'm thanking her for that… Lei, thank you so much!

But anyway, I hope you'd read this even if it's too long…

By the way, just a commercial for my Faye Valentine fic…please read and review that…I think I only need three more reviews to complete the asked reviews…thank you for those people who reviews my fics! You guys know who you are… somehow, you inspire me to write more even if they're silly…LOLz

Hope you enjoy!

Standard disclaimers applied

Fortune of Death

FUUKO'S POV

'You'll die in the arms of the one you love the most.' No… It can't be… Why? Why me? No… I'm not going to believe this crap. This whole fortune thing is a stupid damn fucking crap! I won't believe this! Stupid fortune teller telling me I'll die…

"Arrgghh!! Baka.baka.baka.baka. Kuso. I'm not the one to believe this kind of thing, yet… Ugh! I'm believing it. Aaahhh! Stupid fucking thing! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I said while I grab hold of my purple tresses, as if trying to pull them off my head.

A lot of people looked strangely at me as I ran along the empty streets near the park. The hell do I care about them. Kuso. I'm gonna die… at the hands of my lover. Waaaaahhhhh!!

I tried to calm down my raging heart and the wild swirls of my thoughts. I wanted to think calmly and rationally. I wanted to….. but I can't! Damn it. It just keeps getting on my head. I'd die in the arms of the one I love the most. I'd die… I'd die… I'd die…

I reached my house safe and sound. My tears already dry. Good thing that the prediction of that sleazy old fortune teller didn't happen ASAP. If otherwise, I probably wouldn't meet him but I won't get the chance to know him. Gah! He may not even be a he! For heaven's sake, my killer would probably a girl! A friend, perhaps? Or maybe a long lost sister who was abandoned before and now she knows who her real family is and wants to have revenge. But how is that possible? How could someone I don't know be the one I loved the most? Argh! My head is aching. Damn it!

I went directly to my room. I lost my appetite to eat. It was a good thing mom and Ganko weren't around because I can't face them right now. I'd probably lose all my wits and run away from my only family. Oh Kami! I'm losing my sanity!

I lied down on my bed and thought of what the fortune teller told me…

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here?" the fortune teller said.

"I'm here to know about my future, you're a fortune teller, right?" Fuuko stated.

"Yes, I'm a fortune teller, but I do not wish to read your palm, see your future in my crystal ball and tell you of what your future will become. I tell you child, it's horrible! Fate is against you!"

"What? What the heck are you talking about, woman? I haven't even let you do your thing on me, and now you're saying something about my future – that my future is horrible or something?"

"Yes child. Now please leave. Your fate is too difficult for me to get over. Please," the fortune teller begged her eyes soft and pleading.

"No. I'm still a customer. Whether I have a bad future or not, I still want to know what will happen to me. I have a right to know, don't I? Besides, fortune telling is just for fun, ne? It's not that serious, right?" Fuuko retorted back stubbornly.

"Child, fortune-telling is a serious business. You may think that it's for fun, but it's for real." The fortune teller said her voice sad and deep.

"Humph. Whatever, I still want to know whatever your prediction is. I'm still a customer, and customers are always right. Now, read my fortune to me," Fuuko said nonchalantly.

"Do you really want to know child? You'd get hurt with what I'm going to tell you," the fortune teller said softly, pleading Fuuko that she do not want to do fortune-telling her right now.

"Yes, I wanted to know. That's why I'm here, am I not?" Fuuko challenged.

The fortune teller sighed and beckoned Fuuko to sit in front of the crystal ball. Fuuko did as she was told. They both sat still until some weird chants were heard from the lady in front of Fuuko.

A momentary silence lapsed and Fuuko perked up from her slight-trance state. "Your love shall be rewarded."

Fuuko waited for another sentence to continue, however, she received none. Impatience ruled her and she snapped.

""What?! Is that it?! Is that all you're gonna say? I'm paying here, you know. And what about the 'Fate is against you, child, it's horrible,' or whatever it is that you said sounded as bad as that."

"Do you really want to know?" The fortune teller asked persisting that she does not want to continue what her customer's future is all about.

"Yes, I really want to know, now please continue." Fuuko said, almost begging.

"Fine, I'll do as you wish. But I already warned you child, your future is something that you don't like. Or rather, your future will end so soon for you'll die in the arms of the one you loved the most."

Fuuko's eyes grew wide of shock as she placed a hand over her mouth. The fortune teller, regretting what she just said, kneeled in front of Fuuko and asked for forgiveness. Streams of tears flowed down freely on Fuuko's pale face. As quick as possible, Fuuko placed her change on the table in front of her and dashed out of the tent of the fortune teller.

She ran down the empty streets near the park muttering her frustrations away until she reached her home.

END FLASHBACK

It's not the fortune teller's fault that something bad will happen to me. I forced her to tell me, so now, here I am, trying to escape whatever it is that I'm escaping – the form of death. But at least I have an idea of what will happen to me. Anyway come to think of it, the fortune teller said that my love shall be rewarded. I wonder what she meant by that. Fuuko wondered as blood crept up her cheeks that made her blush so madly. She thought of a certain bishounen with long tresses.

"Aaarghhh! No! It's impossible. I mean, it would be possible when hell froze over and when pigs are already flying with their wings." Fuuko sighed deeply as she continued her musings. "He'd never return back my feelings. He sees me as a mere monkey and he still hasn't gone his feelings over Yanagi-chan. He still likes Yan-chan even though she's married to Recca." Fuuko sighed once again and told herself, "I'm such a big loser. And my greatest mistake is that I fell in love with someone more than my worth." Fuuko sighed one again, making it a total of three sighs in a row. She whispered the name of the one she loved to the wind as she fell into dreamland… or nightmare world. "Mi-chan…"

Fuuko woke up the next day feeling uneasy. There was something in the atmosphere that made her feel uncomfortable. The events of yesterday flashed back in her mind. Fuuko lay still on her bed as she brainstormed of what to do about her present situation.

She sighed and spoke to herself, "My love shall be rewarded… What does she mean by that? Domon? I'm in love but not with Domon. He's in love with Kasumi! For heaven's sake! They're already engaged to be married! Domon was just infatuated on me way back in high school! Recca? No way! He's happily married to Yanagi and has two kids. He was my crush way, way back when we were kids! I already got over that! Raiha?" At the moment she uttered his name she blushed, but was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Raiha-kun…" Fuuko sighed deeply as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and muttered sadly, "I did love him before. It was unrequited for he chose to serve Kurei and forget his feelings for me. He said that we were destined to meet but not as lovers… Our bond was even far from being friends. He said that we're both born as warriors- fighters fighting for pride and power- that we were just born to control the madogous, the Fuujin, controlling the wind; and the Raijin, controlling the thunder. It was unfortunate that both of our elements match perfectly when storms occur… storms representing hate, fear and destruction." Fuuko stared straight into the ceiling of her room. She sighed and Indian sat on her bed. She disheveled her messy hair, making it further messier. "Gah! What am I doing? I better prepare myself to see the others." At that, Fuuko arranged her bed and took a bathe before going downstairs to eat.

"Mom! I'm leaving! I'll be heading for Domon's house to check on the flowers he'll use for his wedding day!" Fuuko yelled to her mom who was nowhere in sight. Fuuko shrugged her shoulders when a muffled "Ok, honey!" was heard from their balcony upstairs.

"Mom must be tending the flowers upstairs." Fuuko muttered to herself before stepping out of their house.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

"Eeeeeeeppppppp!!" Fuuko shrieked uncharacteristically when water fell from above, right before her face, missing her an inch to be soaked. "What's wrong, honey?!" Mrs. Kirisawa asked from above, her frame leaning on the railings of their balcony. "Mom, I didn't forget to take a shower! I don't need one with my clothes on!" Fuuko looked up and answered her mom sarcastically, without intending to be rude or disgraceful.

Mrs. Kirisawa laughed and said, "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to do that. I was watering the plants here, and I accidentally tripped over the bucket of water, and it spilled."

Fuuko smiled and said jokingly, "It's okay mom, clumsiness has always been a part of our family."

"Yes, it does. Now, run along. You have a rendezvous with an incoming groom, ne?" Mrs. Kirisawa stated back light-heartedly.

"Hai!" came Fuuko's reply. She took a step forward and came crushing down a pot of yellow daffodils.

"Fuukooo!!" Mrs. Kirisawa cried.

Fuuko, on the other hand, shivered. She stayed rooted on her spot until her mother came down for her.

"Fuuko, honey, daijobu?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked with a tone of fear and worry.

"Genki-desu kaa-chan." Fuuko said wearily, shaking away the fear and worry she felt, when yesterday's events came flooding through her mind. She looked at her back towards the broken flower pot and the trampled yellow flowers on the ground. "Mom, it's your favorite daffodils… They're crushed."

Mrs. Kirisawa looked at the once beautiful daffodils and sighed. "It's okay, honey. I can still buy something like that in the flower shop. I'm just glad you're okay. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, mom." Fuuko smiled softly. "I'd better be going. Domon might be worrying about me."

"Take care honey," came Mrs. Kirisawa's short reply.

"I will, mom, ja ne!" Fuuko waved to her mother and hailed a taxi.

Mrs. Kirisawa's waved back to her daughter and cleaned the broken flower pot mess.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

"Oi, Domon! Where are you?" Fuuko said while enetering the flower shop owned by the Ishijima's.

"Right here, Fuuko." Domon said, his head popping out from a corner, his arms full of bouquets of assorted flowers.

"Gomen ne. I was late. Something happened at home." Fuuko said, her face void of her usual healthy color, as she recalled the events from earlier.

"Fuu-chan, you okay?" Domon asked. His voice laced with worry.

"Hai, hai!" Fuuko replied with a fake cheery tone.

Domon quirked his eyebrow but shrugged away his suspicions when Fuuko started to pick assorted flowers and arranged them in bouquets.

Domon criticized Fuuko's work when she showed him her own arrangement of flowers. "It's beautiful, Fuu-chan! Though it lacks something…" Domon said while he scratched his head. "Ah… Here!" Domon reached out a dainty white rose bud to his friend. "Itaiii!!" Fuuko yelled as blood dripped from her right forefinger.

"Go-gomen nasai, Fuuko-chan!" Domon comforted his friend. "I didn't know there are still small thorns in this little rosebud. Gomen nasai. I'll just get the medicine box upstairs."

Fuuko nodded, not trusting her voice, as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. She recalled the events earlier in the morning, as the fortune teller's voice echoed through her mind. 'You'll die in the arms of the one you loved the most.' Fuuko gasped as she clutched her clothes and embraced herself. 'Is this a sign?' Fuuko asked herself.

Domon quickly descended from upstairs carrying a medicine box. Fuuko wiped her tears dry and put on a poker face.

Domon quickly aided Fuuko in her dilemma. "Fuuko-chan, you look extreme3ly pale. What's the matter? You can always tell me, you know?"

Fuuko looked up at her friend and smiled softly. "Iie. I'm fine Domon. I'm just a little bit shaken. Heeheehee." In a teasing manner, she added, "You've got a beautiful fiancée already. You shouldn't go on chasing other women."

She earned a blush from her friend with the statement she said.

"Iie. Honestly, Fuuko, you were my first love. Nevertheless, it's my responsibility to take care of you as my friend. Besides, you're my guest. I have to treat you well." Domon replied smiling.

"I was just teasing. Anyway, I gotta go. I still have to visit the Hanabishi residence. Ja!" Fuuko said, leaving the area.

"Matte!" Domon said, while grabbing Fuuko's wrist. "Be careful, Fuuko." He added with a tinge of worry in his voice. In a matter of seconds, a teasing voice replaced the one with worry.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to our bride's maid."

Fuuko grinned at him and showed a victory sign to him. They both laughed heartily and said their 'farewells' to each other.

Fuuko hailed a cab once again, thinking that she might at least avoid an accident. She considered a car crash a possibility but at least, it was a ratio of one to a lot of accidents when she won't ride a cab.

Fuuko stepped out of the cab and cautiously made her way to the doorstep of the Hanabishi's Residence. She knocked on the door, and while a muffled voice was heard from the opposite side, she turned the knob and opened the door. She was greeted by a shuriken wheezing pass her, missing an inch of her cheek.

"Rei-kun!" a shrilled voice of a woman came, in a gentle manner, she said, "Rei-kun, that's not the proper way to greet your visitors. You don't go around throwing shurikens at people before at the door. Now run along and pick up the shuriken outside. You know it's not safe. Anyway, apologize to Aunt Fuuko first."

In a cute little voice, Rei obeyed his mother's wishes, apologizing to his Aunt Fuuko. Fuuko looked down on the five year old boy. She smiled and patted his head gently. She said, "Rei-chan, your kaa-chan is right. You should be a good and obedient boy, kay?"

"Hai!" came the jolly reply. "Now run along and pick up the shuriken outside. But first, where's Aunt Fuuko's kiss?" Fuuko asked as she looked sweetly at the boy in front of her.

A blush crept on the young boy's face and kissed Fuuko soundly leaving traces of saliva on her cheek.

Rei ran outside and picked up the shuriken he threw moments earlier. Fuuko, on the other hand, shook up all the tension she felt away and proceeded inside. She exclaimed, "Such a sweet young lad you've got here, Yan-chan!"

Yan-chan, or rather Yanagi, replied in a soft tone. "You're right Fuu-chan. Demo, he plays with dangerous things like that shuriken. He is even playing with firecrackers, now so Recca-kun has to move his firecracker business back at his father's house."

"Souka. So Recca's not here, now. I suppose he's at Uncle Shigeo's?"

"Hai!"

"Ooohhh…" came Fuuko's reply, sitting on the couch.

"Fuu-chan…?" Yanagi's voice laced with worry. She too sat down in the couch and faced Fuuko.

"You don't seem to be your normal self. Anything wrong?"

"I'm fine Yanagi-chan. I'm just a little bit shaken up." Fuuko said gently.

"I believe you, Fuu-chan. But you can always share your problems with me okay?" Yanagi said in a motherly tone. She reached out for Fuuko's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hai! Arigato Yanagi-chan!" Fuuko replied with a smile and squeezed Yanagi's hand back, reassuringly.

"I better change Youichi-kun's nappy, lest, he'll cry later." Yanagi said standing up.

Fuuko grabbed Yanagi's wrist and said "Matte!"

Yanagi looked back at Fuuko. "Why don't you take a rest for a while Yan-chan. I'm sure being a mother is hard. You get to work 24/7 with almost no rest. I'll take care of the household chores. Promise!"

"But Fuu-chan…" Yanagi started to protest, but Fuuko's finger waggled in front of her.

Imitating a mother giving a sermon to her child. Fuuko said, "No buts, Yan-chan. You have to rest once in a while. Now just chillax and I'll do the chores, okay?"

"De-demo…" Yanagi stammered but didn't continue her sentence when she saw Fuuko carrying the baby and placed him near a table with a mattress. She took the nappy and 'Woosh!' Youichi, the baby peed on Fuuko's blouse, missing an exposed skin of hers. Fuuko's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she stared dumb founded at the baby giggling in front of her. Yanagi, on the other hand, who witnessed all the happenings, stiffled a giggle and quickly rushed to Fuuko's side. Yanagi took over as Fuuko just looked at her blankly. "Fuu-chan, you should change your blouse into a new one. Your spare clothes are in Rei's room. You could change there." Yanagi instructed as Fuuko swayed her way to Rei's room.

She muttered, "I can't believe I'm having bad luck this day."

She changed her cream-colored blouse to a sky blue one. She stepped out of the room and looked for Yanagi. She found her in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Anou… Yanagi…" Fuuko muttered sheepishly. Yanagi looked at her and smiled gently. "No need to worry Fuu-chan. I'm alright. Even though working as a mother is a tough job, it's fun actually. So just sit and chillax." Yanagi giggled.

Fuuko smiled at her best friend and insisted, "Iie. I wont just slack off in your house. Let me do something to help, Yan-chan!"

Yanagi looked back at her friend and exclaimed, "Okay, so how about chopping and mincing and dicing the vegetables and I'll wash and slice the meat."

"Hai!"

When the chopping and mincing and dicing of vegetables were done, and Yanagi was already cooking them, Fuuko cleaned her mess of peeled vegetables skin. Rei, on the other hand, was reaching out for the knife in the table when, 'ting!' it fell to the floor, missing his and Fuuko's foot in an inch. Fuuko was unaware of the little boy's presence so she was not prepared for this.

Yanagi, who was just behind Fuuko, spun around when she heard the sound of the knife that clashed against the tiled floor of their house. She quickly guided the shaken form of her friend towards the couch. She gave her a glass of water and rubbed Fuuko's back soothingly.

Rei, on the other hand looked at Fuuko with teary eyes. Fuuko swiftly drank all the contents of the glass; she gave it back to Yanagi. She extended both of her arms to the young lad who was causing mischief. The latter quickly embraced Fuuko as tears spilled from her eyes. He kept on sobbing and saying "Gomen nasai, Auntie Fuuko-chan. Gomen nasai."

All Fuuko could do was smile gently at him and rub his back soothingly, saying "It's alright Rei-chan. I'm not hurt, are you?"

"Iie. I'm okay Auntie Fuu. I'm glad you're okay, too. I promise I'll be good." Rei said sincerely as he looked directly into Fuuko's eyes.

"I know, Rei-chan." Fuuko said, assuring.

Minutes later, lunch was served to Fuuko, Rei, little Youichi, and Yanagi herself. After lunch, Fuuko stayed to help her clear the table and wash the dishes. When it was time to dry the dishes, a plate slipped off from Yanagi's hands and crashed down the floor.

Fuuko helped Yanagi clean up the broken pieces of plate. As she picked up the last piece of the broken chinaware, she cut her middle finger. The broken edge of the chinaware was painted with Fuuko's crimson blood.

She flinched when Yanagi reached out to her. "Gomen Fuuko-chan. But please let me heal your finger."

Fuuko, on the other hand, let her best friend do the instant healing.

"Nee, Fuuko-chan, why is this finger bandaged? Please let me heal it too."

"A-ara…" Fuuko stated then sighed. "Anou… I was at Domon's a while ago. I was helping him with the flowers for his wedding day. I pricked my finger on a thorn," she said sheepishly.

At that, Yanagi giggled and helped Fuuko up.

"Nee, Fuuko, if you are going to meet Recca-kun, you'd better hurry now. Don't worry about me. I can survive this mess."Yanagi stated assisting Fuuko out of the house.

All Fuuko could do is bid Yanagi, Rei and Youichi goodbye. She hailed a cab once again.

The cab stopped right in front of Shigeo Hanabishi's residence. Kagero greeted Fuuko outside the house and led her inside.

"Fuuko-san, if you're helping Recca and Shigeo do the firecrackers, they're at the yard."

"Hai! Arigatou, Kagerou-chan." Fuuko rushed out of the house and went to the "boys" area.

"Yo!" She called out.

"Yo!" A guy with silky black hair greeted back.

"Oi! Fuuko-chan, come on! We're already at the last stage of assembling the fire crackers." Shigeo called inviting Fuuko over.

After an hour or two, they were testing some of the fire crackers they made. The last firecracker to be tested was already set. Recca created a small Nadare fireball. He flicked it to the firecracker and it suddenly made a huge explosion, where the three of them barely escaped the explosion. A huge black crater was formed on the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me? Yourselves? And burn down your house?" Fuuko yelled.

"Gomen, the fireball grew big before I threw it." Recca apologized and scratched the back of his head.

Fuuko sighed and a distant stare was sent towards Recca's direction.

"Fuuko. I really am sorry. You don't have to look at me that way. You know you're my best friend and I won't kill or would even try to kill you. Trust me. You know I won't right?" Recca said a sense of urgency and desperation, evident on his voice. He reached out to Fuuko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Fuuko snapped out her reverie when a hand touched her shoulder. "Fuuko, daijobu desu ka?" Recca asked worriedly.

"Huh? I'm fine Recca. Geez you should be careful the next time, I mean, at all times. What would've happened if… if… if…" Fuuko started, and her voice started to shake when she thought of the next words to say. She looked sideways, avoiding her friend's look.

"If what, Fuuko?" Recca asked. "If something went wrong?"

Fuuko sighed again and looked directly into Recca's eyes.

Glassy cerulean eyes stared deeply into the dark hazel eyes of his. There was a questioning look in her eyes that he couldn't define. He was worried for his friend's condition. She was pale, for starters. Two, she's shaking. And three, she looked like she was about to cry any second.

"Fuu…" Recca called.

A tear escaped from Fuuko's eyes. She closed her eyelids to prevent tears from spilling.

"What would happen if we die, Recca? You'd leave your family behind – Yanagi a widow, Rei and Youichi, fatherless. They would surely miss you. Especially Rei. But how about me? What if I die?" Fuuko asked, practically shouting the last line.

"Fuu, calm down. Everyone will surely miss you too. You don't have to worry about that." Recca stated reassuringly.

"You don't understand Recca. You don't understand."

Fuuko wailed as tears spilled from her eyes.

"What do I don't understand, Fuuko?" Recca asked softly.

"I don't want to die yet. I'm still young. I haven't started my own family yet. Recca, I don't want to die soon." Fuuko sobbed.

"Fuuko, nobody wants to die soon. But you know that all things come to an end right?"

"I know that, damn it! It's just that, I don't want to die in the arms of someone I love. It almost happened this morning, a lot of times." Fuuko reasoned out.

"So? It doesn't mean you'll really die today." Recca answered her logically.

"But death is already knocking on my door." Fuuko shot back, irritatingly.

Shigeo just stared at the two of them, while Recca cocked his eyebrow. "Fuuko, you're not being rational It looks like you're hiding something."

"Eh?" Fuuko stared at his with surprised.

"Fuuko, we've been friends since we're three years old! I should already know you by now. And according to my observations, you've changed – a lot."

"Well? What about it? People are accustomed to changes. It happens every time. What makes me different?"

"Fuuko, that's not the point. The point is you're not accustomed in telling what you're feeling. You used to hide everything you feel from us and that includes your problems. And you know what? You almost slipped. So how about telling your good ol' buddy about your problem?" Recca asked.

"I… I…" Fuuko stammered.

"If you're not comfortable in telling me now, you know you could tell me anytime. If you're not comfortable in telling me your problem, because it's a girl thing, you know, I'm sure Yanagi would be willing to listen and help you out, or maybe you could ask mom." Recca said a matter-of-factly.

Fuuko blushed when her friend mentioned about the girl problem.

"You'd probably laugh at me."

"Fuuko, from what I can see, you're in a worse condition. You're pale and trembling. Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because you would think it's silly that I'm fussing over something trivial."

"Fuu, it's not something trivial when you're already pale and shaking!" Recca groaned in frustration. 'Seriously, what's her damage?' he asked himself.

"Anou…" Fuuko started.

"You're going to tell me?" Recca asked in a mild shock.

"I suppose it's not a girl thing, since you're telling me." He started, half-jokingly.

Fuuko blushed again at the mention of the girl thing. "Iie! It's not a girl thing. It's… It's…"

"You're stammering again. Are you really gonna tell me or not?"

"It'saboutafortunetellingthing.IwenttoafortunetelleryesterdayandshesaidthatIwilldieinthearmsoftheoneIlovethemost." Fuuko said in one breath.

"What? I didn't get you. Would you please a state it a little bit faster?" Recca said sarcastically.

Fuuko bowed down her head so that her bangs would cover her eyes. "Fuuko, I wa –" Recca started to explain.

"I know you're being sarcastic. What I said earlier? It's about fortune telling. I went to a fortune teller yesterday, and she said that I will die in the arms of the one I loved the most." Fuuko stated with a calm repose. She looked back into the eyes of her friend and saw him quirk his eyebrow. "See, I told you, you would think that it's silly. You don't believe me anyway!" She groaned in frustration.

"Fuuko. I did not say anything about what you just said being silly, nor did I say I don't believe you. I was just… let's see… I can't find the proper term for it." Recca confessed sheepishly.

Fuuko turned her back against Recca and sighed.

"I shouldn't have told you." She muttered.

"No! Fuuko, don't you trust your good pal? Recca asked defensively. "Look, I was just surprised that you visited a fortune teller and asked her to read your fortune. Back then, you're not the type of person who believes in this fortune telling business. You used to say that fortune tellers just do it for fun and they're fooling people for their money."

Fuuko sighed again. Irritated with the sighs, Recca yelled, "Stop the sighing. It's doing no good and you're just bringing more jinxes!"

Fuuko yelled back, saying, "I can't help it, Mr. Good-old-pal-of-mine!"

Recca sighed, and so did Fuuko.

Shigeo looked back at the crater and sighed as well. Kagerou who was listening to their conversation fought back the urge to sigh, but failed, so she did sigh too.

Recca broke the silence and spoke up first, "So what did the hag really told you?"

Fuuko looked back at him and started to relate the story to her long-time best friend. She also related the events that occurred to her earlier that day. After telling her story, Recca spoke up again summarizing her story, "So, auntie almost soaked you with water when she was tending the flowers at your balcony. She also must have accidentally knocked the pot of daffodils that nearly missed you. You know clumsiness has always been a part of your family. Anyway, you went over the big guy's house and helped him arrange the flowers for his wedding. He gave you a white rose bud, not knowing that there were still small thorns on its stem. That explains the bandage around your forefinger. Then you went over to my house. Your god child threw a shuriken at you. Wow, look at what Rei picked up from you. Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut. Anyway, he missed your face by an inch. Tch. The Hokage blood runs in his veins, it's expected from him to be a ninja. But missing the target… it must have been intentional. Anyway, my little Youichi peed on you. Hmmm. So that's why your clothes looked a little mismatched." He pointed out. Fuuko on the other hand raised her eyebrow, thinking that her friend has no business to judge her outfit. Recca continued summarizing her story with a little bit of side comments. "Then you ate lunch at home. But before that, Rei caused mischief again. He was trying to get the knife and it came down crashing against the floor, missing your foot. You didn't recognize his presence so you weren't prepared for that occurrence to happen. After that, you ate lunch with my family, then cleared the table. You helped my wife with the chores. When she was drying the dishes, one of them slipped and crashed, missing your foot once again. You helped her pick up the broken chinaware and you cut your finger. My wife instantly healed you. If she healed you, how come you haven't removed that bandaged on your finger? Unless, you didn't ask princess to heal it."

"She did heal it. She just rushed me out of your house and I completely forgot to remove it. So now, look. I've removed it already." Fuuko said presenting the finger that was wrapped with bandage moments ago, scar less.

Recca nodded and continued talking. "So now, the accident explosion of firecrackers awhile ago. Fuuko, from what I can see, you really are jinxed today. And death really is knocking on your door. I think I should walk you home. You know, to avoid further accidents."

Fuuko looked at her friend curiously and turned down his offer. "Nah. I'd better go off by myself. Remember, I only get in trouble when I'm close to someone I love. You're my best friend ever since, Recca. Besides, I don't want to trouble you, kay?"

"But Fuuko-" Recca argued.

"Chillax, man! I'm sure this day will be over swiftly. I won't be surrounded with family or friends after I leave this place. So, I'd better be off now! Tata!" Fuuko said hurriedly. But before she stepped out of the vicinity of the Hanabishi's, she turned to Recca and placed her forefinger over her lips.

She started walking the path towards her home. She stopped at the park nearby and looked around. She sat on one of the vacant swings and reminisced the events that happened during the early hours of the day. Tears formed in her eyes and little by little, they dropped slowly on the ground.

A gush of wind blew her way. She felt a cold object against the side of her neck and saw a blade with its majestic bluish hue. A hand was connected to it, and she looked up to the intruder of her thoughts. "You're not supposed to be here." Cold uttered words speared her heart.

A man with bluish-silvery mane had his eyes blindfolded. His lean muscular frame stood proud before her. The tears in her eyes now freely flowed down her cheeks.

""Leave!" The man ordered as his blade pressed harder against Fuuko's neck.

"No." Fuuko muttered slowly. "No… no… no…" She said as her heart beated rapidly. 'Will my life end at his hands?' Her mind raced.

Her mind went blank and her heart stopped beating for a moment as she felt a sticky liquid trickled down her neck. On impulse, she quickly stood up from the swing and run away. Her tears falling down as she sobbed, "Mi-chan, why does it have to be you?"

Tokiya, on the other hand removed the blindfold from his eyes as he muttered an urgent "Kirisawa!" A sad look reflected in his ice blue orbs as he uttered the most painful word in history… "Sorry…"

Fuuko ran and ran as her tears blinded her eyes. She neared her home. But as she crossed the street, a red Porsche greeted her way, almost crushing into her.

Panic and fear crept into her eyes as tears continuously flowed from them. A blonde head popped put from the driver's window, and Fuuko stared face to face into worried cerulean orbs.

"Fuuko-nee!" As the name was uttered, Fuuko could take no more so she ran swiftly – away from her sister, away from her family, away from her friends.

She ran to where her feet could lead her to until she wanted to stop. But roads are usually endless, so Fuuko ran as far as she could. "Ganko, I'm sorry."

She uttered softly. "But I can't take it anymore. I can't handle this fear of death under the hands of someone among you." 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Her mind screamed.

Dusk came and Fuuko came into a halt. Her tears already dried a long time ago. She sat in a nearby bench exhausted. For once, she doesn't know where in Japan she ended. All she could see around are trees, benches and street lamps. At the corner of her eye, she saw a takoyaki stand with a single customer. She went towards the takoyaki stand for one, she's hungry from all the running and escaping she did; and two, she was feeling sad and lonely; she needed to chat with someone to ease the pain she's feeling since early morning.

She sat quietly on the stool beside the customer. He was a middle-aged man wearing a business suit. "Konbanwa!" she greeted.

"Konbanwa!" The man said wearing a smile in his face.

Fuuko smiled back and faced two hottie-hot-hot takoyaki vendors. She ordered the food similar to the man sitting right next to her.

The shorter hottie-hot-hot takoyaki vendor gave her order of freshly made takoyakis with a smile. She was about to give her change when the taller hottie-hot-hot takoyaki vendor said with a smug smile on his face, "No need to pay, miss. It's on our tab."

Fuuko blushed at this and resumed the money back to her pockets. She started eating when the man next to her asked her, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Fuuko looked at him with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She shook her head as a sign of no. She then asked why.

"Well, a lady like you shouldn't be wandering around at this time of night. You could be raped in a corner." The shorter one replied with a smile. Fuuko blushed again until a voice was heard somewhere, "Oi, Yuki, stop working your charms on the girl. Can't you see she's blushing?"

Fuuko was surprised when she found the owner of the voice sitting next to her. It was a taller guy with short jet black hair and a smug smile on his face. "He's right you know? What will you do if the three of us gang up on you?" He said again.

Fuuko laughed. "I don't think you guys would do that to me, or to anyone else. Why? Because I don't think you guys are those types of guys who'd gang up on a little girl like me."

The guy beside her harrumphed and said, "What you're trying to say is beat us up if ever we'd do that."

"What?" Fuuko retorted.

"Come on. I can see you're a trained fighter, are you not?"

Fuuko sat speechless on her stool and stared at the guy beside her. "Touya, you shouldn't go around telling things like that to other people." The man on the other side of Fuuko said calmly.

Fuuko faced him, "You know each other?" she said.

The man replied again with a smile. "Yes, he's my son, Touya, and this is his best friend Yuki. I'm Taka Avalon. And you are?"

Fuuko replied with her name and stared grimly at the guy called Touya… again. "So, how did you know I am a trained fighter?" She asked.

"You're hands are calloused." came the simple answer. She ohh-ed, but another question came her way. "Why were you so serious about it anyway?" Touya asked.

Fuuko laughed nervously as she toyed with her food. "What are you nervous about?" Another question was asked by the same guy.

"You're acting as if you're interrogating me." Fuuko demanded.

Touya quirked his eyebrow and this made Fuuko furious. "Do I know you? Because you're acting like someone I know and you might be connected to him!"

"You're afraid of death, aren't you?" Touya asked casually.

The flame in Fuuko's eyes died in an instant and she muttered under her breath, "Do you read minds?"

"No I don't. Your eyes tell everything. They tell that you're terrified. That's all." Touya said calmly.

Fuuko was speechless. She just stared at him dumbly. After a few moments, Taka said softly, "Death is inevitable. It comes to everyone, none is excluded. It is the general rule of the universe that all things come to an end."

Fuuko started to sob softly and said, "It's not that I'm afraid of death. I've been prepared to die ever since I started battling some goons. I was ready ever since saving Yanagi, but here I am, a survivor… for my friends and family. It's just that I have this fortune of death. Do you believe in fortunes?" She asked no one in particular as her voice shook with hesitance.

"I do. But it really is your choice, if you want your fate to dictate your life. You've got the choice to choose." Yuki said in a friendly voice.

Fuuko's sob faded slowly as she wiped her tears with the back of her palm and said with a smile, "Yeah… You're right."

"You know, whatever fortune, you've been suffering to… you might have misunderstood it." Touya said as an advice.

Fuuko looked at him gratefully and said, "Yeah. I might have jumped into conclusions. Demo…"

She paused, "What about the accidents that occurred during the day? I almost died." She pointed out.

"You're a fighter. It's your choice if you'd let it happen to you. Remember, natural occurrences are inevitable, so you should be aware of your surroundings." Touya said.

"Don't' worry Kirisawa-san, whatever happens, it's for the best." Yuki encouraged her.

"Remember, there are two sides of the coin. In this situation, the negative side might have overruled the positive side, but there's still a balance when that time comes."

Fuuko smiled and almost jumped with joy. "Yokata! I forgot that there's still a positive side of it."

"Well, you'd better go home. Go back to your place. Your folks and friends might be worrying about your welfare and whereabouts." Taka said in a fatherly tone.

"Hai-hai!" Fuuko exclaimed with joy as she hugged the three of her new found friends which earned her a fatherly smile from Taka, a grunt from Touya, and a childish laugh from Yuki.

Fuuko walked the park she had encounter with Tokiya earlier that day. Under the moonlight, she saw a group of black-suited men armed with Dragonov, M16 and Kalishkalov at the least. They started firing at something… 'or someone,' Fuuko thought as her heart beat paced rapidly and her breathing was caught on her throat. Fuuko felt a little dazed so she leaned on a tree for support. She heard slashing as she felt her heart skip for a second. She shut her eyelids tightly and looked back clearer at the scene. She saw a blur of silver through the black-suited men. At the sight of silver, an image of a certain bishounen, namely Tokiya Mikagami, flashed across Fuuko's mind. She steadied her gaze and there she saw the man she was thinking of. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man wearing black and shades – at night! pointing a gun straight at Tokiya's direction. As Tokiya was about to slash the enemy in front of him, he heard a "Kaze no Tsume!" opposite the direction he was facing. He killed the man in front of him hurriedly as he searched for the owner of that voice.

A woman at her early twenties was running towards him. She stopped in front of him when a loud 'bang!' echoed through the air.

Tokiya's eyes widened as the person who fired the gun dropped to the ground with a grin plastered in his face, while the girl in front of him fell into his arms.

Fuuko smil d at him and said, "I guess I'll die today after all."

"Kirisawa, what are you talking about? Stop slacking off. I can't carry you, you know." Tokiya said half-mockingly and half-scared. Add it with half-worried and half-angry.

"Gomen, Tokiya. You could just leave my body here, but please do call my mom. I prefer a decent burial place." Fuuko mocked in a soft tone while she coughed blood.

"Monkey, this is not the time to play around. Why don't –" Tokiya said as he was cut short by Fuuko's point finger and silenced him.

"Tokiya, could you just listen to me for a while?" Fuuko said weakly.

All Tokiya could do is to comply for he does not want to stress the girl further more. Fuuko smiled at him weakly. She was about to start talking when she felt their positions shifting. Tokiya carried her bridal style. His arms were wrapped around her protectively – gently, but firmly. He started running towards the nearest hospital.

"Tokiya – " Fuuko uttered.

"Ssshhhh…" Tokiya said and looked down at her before shifting his gaze back to the pathway ahead of him. "You can't die on me, Kirisawa – not until we're old and not until I tell you so." He said.

But Fuuko was a stubborn woman. She wanted to tell everything she wanted to tell him, but she only said the important words that came from her heart, "I love you."

"I have loved you, Tokiya, even if you're in love with somebody else who's attached to your past. I will always love you, Tokiya, even if you won't return my feelings back. I love you, Tokiya, from the bottom of my heart. I love you – I've always had and I always will. Take care Mi-chan…" Fuuko said. "Sayonara, Arigato…"

At that, she smiled angelically and closed her eyes. She felt her energy draining away from her. In her mind, she envisioned her mother, sister, her friends Recca, Domon and Yanagi, and all the others that have become a part of her life, especially her dearest Mi-chan. There, she kept on saying 'I'm sorry' until she blacked out, but before that, she felt a drop of water roll down her cheek.

Imagine the song Cat and Mouse starting at this point, but anyway, I'll write it down for you

Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight.  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.

Whooaaa (soft backup) 2x  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?

Whooaaa (soft backup) 2x  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too...  
For me too...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, You...

Said that you would die for me...

Whooaaa (soft backup) 2x  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
4x

"You said that you love me. Why'd you have to go and leave me? Stay here with me Fuuko. Please?..." a man with silvery-blue mane said as he clutched a pale and cold hand of a girl lying unconsciously on the bed.

Fuuko just came out unconscious from operation. It was a success to remove the bullet from her body, but her will to survive is the only thing that will let her live.

There were lots of machines surrounding them in her hospital ward. Tokiya looked at the heart beat machine. It seemed that Fuuko's heart beat is weak and slow, yet steady. He sighed in frustration and went out of the ward. Mrs. Kirisawa, Ganko, Domon, Recca, Kagerou and Shigeo were outside. Tokiya understood why Yanagi can't make it. She was to stay home for her kids, especially her youngest child, Youichi.

Mrs. Kirisawa looked at him sternly. Before she went inside, she patted his shoulder affectionately.

"I guess she ended up at your mercy." Recca stated in an angry and mocking tone. Tokiya glared at him and so Recca equaled that glare of his own. No one backed down so Kagerou said, "Boys, this is not the time to be having a glaring match. Now quit it."

Recca broke the silence but still continued glaring, "I should have walked Fuuko home so this incident couldn't have happened. But she turned down my offer. I should have known better." He said. "When she ran away, I thought there was a chance for her story not to come true. But she came back and she first saw you. 'I'll die in the arms of the one I love the most' that's what she said. I guess the fortune of death must be true. If so, then how come her love isn't rewarded? That's also a part of what the fortune teller said, according to her story – that her love shall be rewarded." He paused and came out with a fiercer tone, "Tell me Mikagami, do you ever feel something for Fuuko? I'm sure you have. But what I want to know is if you love her for who she is and what she has. She doesn't need more friends because that is what mine's and Domon's role. She doesn't need a brother because that's what Koganei is for her, even though he's not here. She needs a partner for life. She needs you. I wonder if you could swallow your pride for her sake. Remember Mikagami, you lose Fuuko, you lose everything."

At that same time Recca stopped talking, Mrs. Kirisawa came out. Recca went inside and felt pity for his best friend.

"Fuuko, I'm sorry I told them. But it's for your own good, you know." Recca said as he held Fuuko's pale, cold hands. "I promise you, you'll live to die another day. You can't die now buddy. Mikagami needs you. He love's you I'm sure." As soon as he uttered those words, he saw a development. There are longer waves in the heart beat machine, and some of Fuuko's color came back. At the back of his mind he thought, 'I guess the keyword is love. "I love you," direct form Mikagami's mouth.'

He smiled and said, "This time, I'll keep it a secret until you're sure about what I told you. He's the only one who can help you through this. He's your life saver." At that, he kissed Fuuko's forehead and went out, not long before he 'imagined' hearing a "Thank you."

Domon came in next. He was crying like a baby. I'm just exaggerating. He was actually crying rivers of tears but not loud and noisy. "Fuuko-chan. You'd better wake up, you know. Everyone misses you especially Mikagami. He looked like he'd go crazy and did you know that he looked like he was crying like a baby? Hehehe. Sorry. I just made that up so you'd wake up. I'd rather have you noisy – beating and bashing about, rather than lying here. It's so silent. Fuu-chan…" Domon urged. "Fuu-chan… If you won't wake up, you'd miss my wedding. You won't be Kasumi's bridesmaid anymore. So Fuu, please wake up, kay?" he said as he squeezed her hand gently.

He left unaware of a small smile that crept into his friend's face.

Ganko went crying and quickly hugged Fuuko. If that was possible with all of the wires connected to Fuuko. Poor Fuu-chan

"Onee-chan. Gomen. You ran away because I almost hit you with the car. Gomen. You thought that I'd kill you, ne? But I won't do that nee-chan. I'll never do that. Please wake up Fuuko-nee. Everyone misses you already, even if it's just a night. We're worried for you, you know. Please wake up." Ganko begged as her arms were wrapped around Fuuko. She stood straight, beside Fuuko's bed and wiped away her tears. She leaned in and kissed Fuuko's cheek gently before going out.

Kagerou and Shigeo both came in. "Oi Fuuko-chan." Shigeo called out. "You'd better wake up, okay? There are still lots of fireworks at home to test."

"Honey!" Kagerou scolded. "Fuuko-san, please get well soon." And the couple both went out. Recca came in again, but before that Tokiya sent dagger looks his way. "I'm representing Yanagi, Rei and Youichi, okay?" He said.

"Fuuko-chan!" Recca said, imitating his wife's shrilled voice, as fake tears, which were water from the flower vase, flowed down his cheeks. "Get well soon, okay!"

Recca looked at her and saw a smile, which he imagined, was a healthy grin on Fuuko's face. "You'd better get well soon because I can't keep this secret for too long, okay?" He smiled as he saw the smile (grin, in his imagination) fade away. "I was just kidding. By the way, I scolded your Mi-chan for letting you get involved in his mess. For Kami's sake! His clothes and hands are soiled with blood! He should quit being a lawyer! He's opponents come after him when he wins a case! Criminals are dangerous, I'm sure he knows that. Anyway, I'd better go. He sent dagger looks my way! I'm pretty sure he's jealous. So… I'd see you soon, alive and well, Fuuko." Recca said as he made an exit, wearing a poker face.

Tokiya came in again. All he could hear are the machines beeping softly. He sighed and sat down next to Fuuko's bed. It's already an hour past midnight. 'When will you wake up Fuuko?' he thought.

He looked around and his eyes lay on the heart beat machine. Something was different about it from the last time he came in, which was a few minutes ago. Tokiya's eyes narrowed and took Fuuko's hands into his. It was still pale and cold like it used to awhile ago. He rubbed his hands against her hand, trying to create heat for her.

He placed her hand about his cheek and started talking. "Fuuko, I had a chat with your mom. I told her that I should be the one to take care of you while you're here in the hospital because you became my responsibility when you interfered with my mess. Fuuko, why did you that?" He asked expecting an answer, but nothing came.

"I told them to go home and rest for the mean time. Now, it's just the two of us. Fuuko, please talk to me. Just say anything." Tokiya begged as tears started forming in his eyes. "Onee-chan." He said to no one in particular.

He bowed down his head and laid it on Fuuko's bed while still holding her hand and sobbed.

"Onee-chan, why is it that this has to happen. Onne-chan, help me – I don't want her to die. I need her."

… Tears

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… "I love her."

…ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… "I love Fuuko, onee-chan."

…ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump…

"Please don't let them take her away from me. I don't want another loved one be taken away from me… Onee-chan… Please tell them… I love Fuuko and I need her. I want her to be there for me always. I want to leave my life with her. Kami…"

…ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… ba-bump

… "Aishiteru, Fuuko. Can't you hear me? I love you, so please wake up. Don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone anymore. I –" Tokiya said but was cut off when he felt his hand being squeezed gently. He quickly wiped his tears and looked at the heart beat machine. He looked at Fuuko's hand that he was holding. He then looked at Fuuko's face. Her eyes were closed but there was a serene smile on her face. She struggled to bring out her voice, but only air came out. Still, Tokiya knew what words were formed from her mouth, "Aishiteru, Tokiya."

"Aishiteru." Tokiya repeated as he squeezed Fuuko's hand gently.

He snapped out of reverie and called for the nurses. Her recovery was so soon, but Tokiya was happy. He couldn't take it if she ended up to a coma for even a day! How much more if what the doctor said happened – six months! He'd totally die out of frustration and loneliness!

'Kami… he loves me. Tokiya said that he loves me. Please let me live a little while longer.' Fuuko said in her mind.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-.-.-.-.-

…

"Onee-chan, I used to be lonely when you left me. All I ever thought was revenge. Now, I want to live my life full of dreams for someone. She's my light and my hope. I want to be there for her until the end of time. Please guide over my family Onee-chan. Arigato." Tokiya said in front of Mifuyu Mikagami's tombstone.

He stood up along with his wife and caressed her belly. "Fuu, how about we name the baby in your stomach, Yume?"

"Yume…" Fuuko repeated. "I like it. It means dream – our dream." She said and looked lovingly at Tokiya. They shared a kiss in the cemetery and she giggled like a child.

"Aishiteru, Toki-chan."

"Aishiteru, Fuu-chan." Tokiya said.

'At least it's not Mi-chan anymore. She used the nickname my sister calls me. And I love it.'

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

"I'm glad my prediction of death never occurred. This is my dream. No death; just a life full of love." Someone said behind the trees as she watched over the couple. "Love was rewarded after all."

-END-

A/N: Please review!

It's all I ask you guys for!

Thanks!


End file.
